1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image processing device and method.
2. Related Background Art
Conventional image processing devices are configured to output the result of analysis each time after execution of a unit of jobs on an image, namely, acquiring image data on the single image from a camera, processing and inspecting the acquired image data.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1 for example, in case an object of a large size needs inspection of some portions thereof discrete over a region beyond the coverage by the field of view of a single camera, it is necessary to use two or more cameras C1, C2 to acquire image data of such portions to be examined from respective cameras.
However, since any image processing device has only a limited number of connectors for cameras, image processing devices of this type cannot cope with inspection of objects requiring more cameras than the maximum number connectable to a single image processing device.
This inconvenience is overcome if relative movement is possible between one or more cameras and an object to be examined as shown in FIG. 2, for example, in which a single camera C1 is shown as being moved from one portion to another. In this case, the image processing device can sequentially acquire and inspect images of different positions of the object from the camera or cameras in response to triggers generated inside or introduced from outside in predetermined time intervals.
Both these methods, however, cannot treat results of inspection obtained by a plurality of times of inspection of a single object or a plurality of identical objects to collectively estimate the entire acceptability, quality, etc. of the object or identical objects.